Retour à la case départ
by Mimimoon
Summary: À la fin de la série, Luke et Lorelai se rapprochent à nouveau, voici la suite. LL évidemment , post-finale! Lire et commentez!


**NA**: Je suis de retour! Pour tout ceux qui s'inquiète de ma santé mentale, je vais bien, je n'ai pas rechuté dans une nouvelle obsession (avec des années de recul, on se rend compte que c'est très mauvais pour ma santé scolaire... le simple fait que j'aie toujours une santé scolaire le prouve bien). C'est juste que, en attendant de travailler, on écrit (on finit par se tanner de lire des articles concernant la politique américaine (Go OBAMA!)) et comme GG a été la seule chose au monde à propos de laquelle j'ai écrit, je commence cette fic qui pourrait être arrêtée à tout moment pour cause de "plus le temps". LOL! Donc voici cette fic en quelques chapitres sur LL.

**Ligne du temps**: Post finale

**Couple**: LL

**Disclaimers:** Si GG m'appartenait, Lorelai n'aurait certainement jamais marié Christopher, je ne serais pas enseignante-suppléante et j'aurais plus qu'une voiture rouillée et un ordinateur.

_Précédemment dans Gilmore girls_

_- ... Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, mais ça m'est égal, disait Sookie en s'emballant. C'est Luke qui a tout organisé. C'est lui qui est venu me voir à l'auberge pour me dire: « faisons une fête» et… il a tout préparé en cachette de Rory et toi, absolument tout._

_- Tu es sérieuse?_

_- Oui! Le pire, c'est que, quand on a su qu'il allait pleuvoir, que notre fête ne pourrait pas avoir lieu, il s'est démené pour réquisitionner toutes les bâches et les morceaux de tissus des uns et des autres et je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Il a dû rester debout toute la nuit pour finir à temps et il y est arrivé»._

_- Ouais...» Elle prit un moment de silence pour réfléchir avant d'ajouter: «je t'abandonne»._

_- Lentement, elle s'avança vers le café, ignorant Kirk dont les tympans venaient de sauter, Taylor qui réprimendait Luke et Babette qui dansait avec son mari. Elle avançait vers lui, vers Luke, qu'elle vit sortir de son restaurant, sac de charbon à barbecue à la main. _

_«Salut, dit-elle_

_- Salut._

_- Merci pour tout._

_- Ah… c'est… pas grand-chose._

- … _Luke…_

_- Euh… mais je… je savais que ça te ferait plaisir»._

_D'un seul coup, Luke laissa tomber son sac qui se déversa sur le sol et s'avança vers Lorelai qui faisait de même. Sans qu'ils n'aient pu y réfléchir, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, en pleine rue, à pleine vue des habitants de Star Hollow qui fêtaient le départ de Rory. _

Une fraîche brise annonciatrice d'une averse prochaine soufflait sur leur visage. Le baiser s'intensifiait. Se sentir près de l'autre à nouveau; enfin, laisser respirer ses sentiments étouffés depuis près d'un an. En manque d'air, ayant besoin de respirer, de parler, ils brisèrent leur embrassade.

«Wow! Laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Ouais.

- C'était quelque chose!

- Mmhm. Hé... j'ai... j'ai... quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en sortant le boîtier de sa poche arrière pour lui remettre. Tiens, continua-t-il en lui offrant le cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit et amena une main à sa bouche en y voyant le contenu.

- Oh Luke! C'est magnifique... C'est trop...

- Non... en fait, je l'ai acheté la semaine dernière après la soirée chez KC's.

- Oh...

- Ouais... sans le vouloir je t'avais entendu le lendemain au resto dire à Babette et Mlle Patty que ce n'était rien...

- Tu n'avais pas cru ça, j'espère?

- Ça avait l'air sincère!

- Luke, crois-tu que j'aurais été dire aux deux plus grands paniers percés de Star Hollow que j'avais laissé sortir mes véritables émotions en chantant « I will always love you »?

- Ouais... je crois... que... j'étais... j'essayais de... tu sais... trouver une défaite, tu sais?

- Une... défaite? Demanda-t-elle appréhensive.

- Oui, tu sais, une défaite, je ne voulais pas, me laisser aller à nouveau, sentir quelque chose pour toi... sans que, tu sais... ce soit réciproque.

- Et maintenant?

- Et maintenant, bien, le collier...

- Le collier, ouais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et un petit sourire se dessina au coin de leurs lèvres qui ne prirent pas de temps pour encore se rencontrer. Plus doux, comme pour sceller ce qui venait d'être dit, ce baiser fut court.

- Ton charbon, chuchota-t-elle.

- Mhm?

- Ton charbon, par terre.

- Quoi? Dit-il en regardant à ses pieds. Oh! Seigneur! Je vais aller, pointa-t-il vers le restaurant.

- Je vais, répondit-elle pointant à son tour vers la petite fête.

- On se voit...

- Ouais... euhm... en fait, Luke, crois-tu que tu pourrais ouvrir plus tôt demain matin.

- Pour vous deux? N'importe quoi!

- Bye Luke, sourit-elle.

- Bye.

Assise sur un siège de l'aéroport de Hartford, Lorelai contemplait les allés et venues des avions sur la piste d'atterrissage. Le cœur en miette, elle tentait de se remettre des adieux difficiles qu'elle avait dû faire à sa fille unique. Elle ne savait point à quel moment elle la reverrait à nouveau. Elle avait lu dans les journaux que Obama était dans la course pour longtemps, qu'il pourrait même être le candidat démocrate à la présidence de 2008. Si c'était le cas, elle pourrait bien ne pas voir sa fille pour plus d'un an et demi.

À cette pensée, Lorelai ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était assise sur ce siège et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter bientôt.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, vers neuf heures du matin, Luke, dont les mains étaient débordées par la cohue du matin, répondit, raccrocha et se précipita vers la sortie en annonçant son départ à César et à Zach.

* * *

En entrant dans la pièce achalandée, Luke chercha autour de lui le visage de celle qu'il cherchait. Il repéra bientôt une femme qui fixait la fenêtre extérieure d'un air perdu.

- Hé! S'annonça-t-il.

- Hé! Répondit-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle prononce les premiers mots. Après un long moment, il ne savait plus combien de temps ils étaient restés là en silence.

- Ça va?

- Non.

- Tu veux...

- Non...

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Reste avec moi, ce sera suffisant.

Il resta donc assis à côté d'elle. Après un court moment, il lui prit la main et continua à regarder le vide devant eux.

- Tu veux retourner à la maison.

- Ouais.

En silence, main dans la main, ils retrouvèrent la camionnette de Luke et quittèrent pour retourner à Star Hollow. Sur la route, Lorelai, traces de larmes sur ses joues, s'était endormie. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Luke la prit doucement dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans son lit, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de descendre dans le salon en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

La maison avait changée. La maison qui avait pu être sienne, celle qu'il avait rénovée de ses propres mains, était complètement différente. Un écran plasma remplaçait le vieux téléviseur, les couleurs simples qu'il avait choisi avec elle avait été changée par d'autres, toutes traces qu'il avait déjà habité cette maison avaient disparues.

Le seul fait de savoir qu'IL avait vécu à sa place dans la maison, qu'IL avait fait ces changements, qu'IL était celui qui l'avait finalement épousée rendait sa respiration difficile. Mais ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça. Il devait s'occuper d'elle, car en fin de compte, c'était LUI, Luke Danes qu'elle avait choisi... enfin, il l'espérait.

Tentant de s'occuper sans la réveiller ou l'effrayer, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer une tasse de café. Il savait que malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver dans sa vie, elle en aurait envie en se réveillant.

Lorelai se réveilla et fut immédiatement confuse de se retrouver chez elle, dans son lit. Elle ne se rappelait ni de s'être couchée, ni de s'être rendue chez elle. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était d'avoir appelé Luke après être allé porter Rory à l'aéroport.

À cette pensée, elle sourit. Luke. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu arriver, la ramener chez elle et de s'être endormie en chemin. Elle se rappelait de sa main réconfortante sur la sienne. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle entendit le son du verre brisé provenant de sa cuisine suivi d'un « Oh seigneur! » et elle sourit à nouveau.

Dans la cuisine, Luke s'affairait à ramasser la porcelaine brisée résultat d'avoir échappé une tasse de Lorelai de ses mains tremblantes.

- Il y a un étranger dans la cuisine, entendit-il dire de l'entrée de la pièce.

- Oh, désolé, j'ai échappé une de tes tasses. Je t'ai préparé du café.

- Mon héros!

- Désolé pour la tasse, je crois que je suis nerveux.

- Nerveux?

- Tu sais, gesticula-t-il en montrant la cuisine des mains.

- Ça fait un bail, hein?

- Un bail, tu dis? Lorelai...

- Luke, nous allons parler de tout ça... juste... pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui...

- Je sais. Tiens, lui tendit-il une nouvelle tasse de café. Comment te sens-tu?

- Oh, tu sais, comme-ci, comme-ça. Comme Rory a dit, ça vient en vague. J'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'elle est partie, peut-être pour toujours.

- Lorelai, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est Rory, elle fera toujours partie de ta vie, peu importe ce qu'elle fera.

- Ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu accepter l'offre de Logan et partir vivre en Californie.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si pire.

- Mais qui sait quand on la reverra.

- Tu vas voir, la prochaine chose que tu sauras, elle sera avec toi.

- Comment tu sais?

- Je te rappelle que ma propre fille habite au Nouveau-Mexique. Je connais ça, s'ennuyer de son enfant.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler April.

- Oh, tu sais, je lui parle tous les jours, elle m'écrit des courriels, je vole l'ordinateur de Kirk pour les lire, dit-il alors que Lorelai laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu sais que j'ai un ordinateur?

- Ouais.

- Mm, ce café est extraordinaire. Merci Luke.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Pour tout.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répéta-t-il alors que Lorelai s'approcha de lui pour poser un chaste baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres.

En s'éloignant de lui, Lorelai baissa ses yeux, un peu timide. En relevant son regard, elle croisa le sien et sourit encore intimidée.

- Tu es levée, tu as ton café, tu ne prépares pas de suicide, je vais donc retourner au casse-croûte.

- Je t'appelle ce soir?

- Parfait, sourit-il.

- À ce soir alors.

- À ce soir.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte alors que Lorelai sourit à son café.

* * *

Les commentaires ne sont pas obligatoires, mais bien appréciés


End file.
